Nadie sospechará
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: ―No te asustes ―dijo, Ever frunció el entrecejo ―pero creo que es posible que nosotros nos casáramos accidentalmente. (...) Abrió los ojos pero luego descartó la credibilidad de sus palabras. ―Error, tú sueñas casarte conmigo ―trató de tomárselo con humor; claro que todos matarían por casarse con el hada de Fairy Tail. [Para Subrio]


**Notas de autor:** 2/5. El show debe continuar y yo debo pagar mis pendientes aunque estos consuman mucho tiempo. :x #AlguienEntenderáElChiste  
 **Frase elegida:** _"_ _Don't panic but I think we might have accidentally gotten married"  
_ **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima. Medio inspirado en Friends. :x

* * *

 _Porque andar en moto es de hombres.  
Porque a pesar de las piedras en el camino, sigues andando en moto._

 _Eso no consume tiempo._

 _Para Subrio._

* * *

 **Nadie sospechará**

* * *

Las consecuencias de ser un hombre con alta tolerancia al alcohol ―no lo culpen, por favor, de ser grande, fuerte y resistente―, eran que por más macho que se fuera, al día siguiente llegaría la hora de pagar cuentas con una resaca que no perdonaba a casi nadie.

 _Mierda._

La cabeza le iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Refregó sus ojos para poder abrirlos pero hasta la poca luz de la habitación le molestaba. El lugar tenía un ligero aroma a humanidad y alcohol, hasta sintió asco de él por despertar en esas condiciones y aunque todo le diera vueltas, trató de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para divisar el lugar donde estaba.

Era poco conocido. En realidad, no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar. Ni sabía qué lugar era… Un lujoso cuarto, con champán sobre una pequeña mesa al frente de la cama, un desastre de sábanas blancas, algunos pétalos de rosas rojas regados por el piso y una maraña de cabello largo y castaño a su lado, roncando despacito.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y lo hizo saltar de golpe cuando vio unas conocidas gafas puestas en el buró a lado de la cama…

El mundo se tambaleó bajo sus pies ―estragos por beber tanto―, pero lo peor era la identidad de la mujer que dormía en la cama. Que había dormido con él. Que había compartido cama con él. Y por más hombre que fuera, el solo pensamiento de haber hecho algo así, le asustaba.

Sus piernas temblaron como si fueran incapaces de soportar el peso de su cuerpo. Su mirada descendió lentamente y pudo respirar tranquilo cuando miró que llevaba ropa puesta ―algo era algo.

Y bueno, si trataba de ser positivo solo tendría una reseca física y no una cruda moral…

Como ella seguía plácidamente dormida, ¿Y si salía de la habitación? Quizás Evergreen no recordaría nada, y él salvaría su pellejo. Además, tenía que investigar cómo carajo había despertado en ese lugar.

Por qué era tan lujoso. Por qué había champán y rosas. Por qué estaba ahí y no en su habitación. En verdad, no recordaba nada, debía hacer investigaciones científicas si quería obtener respuestas a sus preguntas. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido ―mucho, mucho, demasiado miedo―, Elfman caminó de puntitas y buscó sus pertenencias: su camisa y zapatos para ponérselos. Después de cambiarse de nuevo, salió rápido y silencioso de la habitación.

―¡Buenos días señor Strauss! ―una alegre mucama, quien empujaba un carrito con varios artículos de limpieza y toallas limpias, lo saludó.

Dio un salto mientras cerró la puerta, no pensaba en ser sorprendido tan rápido. Se maldijo por tener un cuerpo tan robusto y llamativo que no pasaba desapercibido por los pasillos; él no quería ser visto, él quería ser ignorado ―al menos hasta estar bien lejos de esa habitación.

Frotó su sien y trató de controlar sus impulsos, de ser casual. ―Buenos días ―se dio la vuelta y rascó su nuca. Recordaba a la mucama, la pobre era la encargada de limpiar los muchos desastres causados por todos los hospedados del gremio ―solo estaba caminando, es de hombres caminar temprano ―amagó por estirar los músculos de su brazo, pero una fuerte punzada en su cabeza lo detuvo.

La mujer sonrió. ―¿Quiere que le traigamos el desayuno?

Frunció el entrecejo. ―No, no… bajaré con mis hermanas como siempre.

―Ellas salieron esta mañana ―respondió―, a lo mejor no le avisaron para no despertarlo ―agregó después de ver la confusión en su rostro.

Elfman asintió. ―Entonces yo me voy de aquí… ―musitó al recordar que seguía en zona de peligro.

―¿Su esposa sigue dormida? ―puso cara de espanto ―disculpe la indiscreción, lo digo para no llamar a su habitación y despertarla…

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Su esposa? Se puso pálido y comenzó a sentir un dolor en el brazo izquierdo, eso era la señal de un infarto. ¡Moriría de un ataque al corazón como un fuerte hombre! Era justo; el corazón tenía tantas arterias que era imposible predecir cuál de todas se taparía…

―¿M-i-i es-po-espo-sa? ―cuestionó, su voz sonó tan chillona. Llena de miedo.

La mucama asintió. ―La señora Evergreen.

 **~O~**

Después de varias pastillas para el dolor, de beber mucha agua, de lavarse los dientes, de tomar una muy, muy larga ducha donde buscó rememorar cada momento de la noche anterior, se tiró a la cama con los brazos extendidos y la vista clavada en el techo de la habitación.

Habían realizado un viaje con todos los del gremio a una ciudad conocida por sus muchos casinos y centros de entretenimiento. Habían sido días de apuestas, juegos de azar, peleas, espectáculos a todas horas, muchos lujos y demasiado alcohol. Todos parecían una Cana.

Recordaba todo eso, pero no haberse casado con Evergreen. Y por más que trataba de esforzarse, no podía tener alguna imagen clara que le diera pistas de sus actos.

―Oh, miren a quién tenemos aquí ―la puerta de la habitación se había abierto para que sus dos hermanas, junto a tres figuras masculinas: Freed, Bickslow y Laxus.

Si el raijinshuu aparecía era para pedirle que sea "hombrecito" y se hiciera responsable de la mercancía.

―¡PEEEEEEEERDÓN! ―se puso lo más rápido que pudo y se arrodilló frente al líder de la tribu del rayo.

Laxus se cruzó de brazos y lo vio hacia abajo, demostrando su superioridad. ―Eso no decías ayer.

Elfman se atragantó, Laxus lo sabía, todos lo sabían… Primero lo iba a matar él y luego Ever. ―¡Es de hombres pedir perdón!

―Ara-ara. Un hombre enamorado no debe disculparse por amar a una mujer.

―¿Ena-mo-ra-do? ―su cara era de horror total. No podía ni cerrar la boca y sus ojos ya estaban en blanco.

Escuchó la risa de Bickslow a un lado.

―Elf nii-san deberías pararte, no es para tanto.

―¿No recuerdas lo que pasó? ―Freed imitó la pose de Laxus, Elfman con vergüenza negó―, pobre Ever…

―Yo diría, pobre Elfman. Lo van a matar ―el rubio entrelazó sus dedos para tronarlos, atemorizando al que estaba en el suelo con solo ser testigo de una insignificante muestra de su fuerza.

―Elfman, ayer bebieron demasiado. Se les pasó la fiesta… ―su dulce hermana mayor comenzó a relatar.

Y entre el calor de las peleas con los del gremio, las bebidas tomadas mientras observaban el baile al estilo carnaval que ofrecía el casino, Cana motivando y retando a todos para que le siguieran el juego, más las discusiones con Evergreen…

Que si ella era el hada. Él bebía y decía que era el hombre y bestia de Fairy Tail.

Que si le estorbaba para ver el espectáculo. Él bebía y gritaba que era de hombres no dejar ver.

Que si lo insultaba por estar demasiado cerca. Él bebía y se quedaba ahí porque ella era la que estaba cerca de él, no él de ella.

Que si ella perdía en las máquinas del casino, era por su culpa. Si él ganaba, era porque le estaba copiando y siguiendo.

Todo venía a Elfman; él quería disfrutar la noche tranquilamente, pero ella lo seguía para buscarle pleito y discutirle por todo. Hasta por respirar, por beber tanto y porque ella tenía más resistencia al alcohol. Los dos se olvidaron de Cana y se dedicaron a su competencia: el hada vs la bestia.

Él estaba bebiendo para ignorarla. Ella era la que no lo hacía fácil.

―Y después los vimos salir de la capilla del hotel ―completó la historia. Elfman estaba con la boca abierta y con sus manos acunando su rostro. No lo creía.

―Los dos se perdieron y los buscamos para que no pasara nada… ―Freed señaló ―pero fue demasiado tarde, ya se habían casado.

Elfman recordaba que salieron felices de la vida, riéndose, aventándose arroz… _«¡Felicidades, señora Strauss!», «¡Felicidades para ti, señor Evergreen!»_ y sus felicitaciones se vieron silenciadas por el sonido de sus carcajadas y sus torpes pasos, apenas podían mantenerse de pie y se tropezaban con todo.

Horrorizado, completamente blanco. ¿Había bebido tanto como para volverse tan idiota? ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿De quién fue la idea? ¿Habían competido por ver quién se animaba? ¿Y se habían casado por orgullo, porque querían demostrar quién de los dos era el mejor?

―Ever no recuerda nada.

El alma le volvió al cuerpo. ―Entonces, que así se quede. Es de hombres guardar secretos.

Trató de levantarse, pero Laxus puso una mano en su hombro. ―Lo tiene que saber.

Dicho con su voz, sonaba razonable. Claro que sí, no era miedo. Era el sentido común.

―¿Se lo dirán?

Todos negaron.

―Se lo dirás tú ―ordenó el rubio.

¿Por qué le pasaba eso a él? ¿Por ser un hombre? ¿Por lavarse los dientes? ¿Por ser zurdo? ¿Por tener un pie malo?

 **~O~**

Evergreen trataba de ocultar los síntomas de su resaca. Tenía puestas unas enormes gafas de sol puestas para ocultar las ojeras y bebía un jugo de zanahoria, naranja y limón. Ya había tomado algunas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y ahora buscaba remediar la sed.

A pesar de haber saludado a los compañeros de gremio, no se había acercado a ninguno para hablar con ellos. Tenía mucho en qué pensar y la verdad, físicamente se sentía borracha. ¿Por qué había despertado en otra habitación? No podía recordar mucho de la fiesta de la noche, solo estar bebiendo y peleando con el idiota de Elfman.

Y a él no lo había visto en todo el día como para preguntarle algo. Su teoría era que se había puesto tan borracha que él la llevó a una habitación de las que alquilaron, pero se equivocó y hubo cambios de cuarto.

Pero…

―Ey ―saludó.

Casi se atragantaba del susto, había estado perdida en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta el momento en que Elfman había llegado a su mesa.

―Idiota… casi me matas de un susto.

―Lo siento ―se sonrojó. Ever frunció el entrecejo. Nunca había sido tan dócil. Jamás, él respondía siempre a sus insultos, como un animal siendo amenazado y ahora no ―¿Quieres uno? ―vio que le ofrecía un pequeño bizcocho.

―¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás enfermo? ¿O ya te diste cuenta cómo se debe de tratar a una reina? ―se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y se cruzó de los brazos, jactándose de su grandeza.

Buscaba provocarlo pero tampoco servía. Elfman negó y trató de huir, pero al dar media vuelta descubrió que Laxus y sus dos guarda espaldas estaban vigilándolo de lejos; no lo dejarían irse sin decirle todo a Ever.

―Hay algo que debes saber.

―¿Qué? ―se puso seria.

―No te asustes ―dijo, Ever frunció el entrecejo ―pero creo que es posible que nosotros nos casáramos accidentalmente.

Abrió los ojos pero luego descartó la credibilidad de sus palabras. ―Error, tú sueñas casarte conmigo ―trató de tomárselo con humor; claro que todos matarían por casarse con el hada de Fairy Tail.

Podía huir y dejarlo así: como una broma. Total ya había cumplido con decirle. Pero no era de hombres afrontar a medias los problemas.

―Ayer bebimos tanto que nos casamos ―pareció hacer memoria ―por eso despertaste en otra habitación. Los dos estábamos en la suit matrimonial ―culminó desviando la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo.

Mentía.

Era mentira.

Ella había despertado en otra habitación, sí. Apestosa a alcohol y sucia con demasiados pétalos… la información llegaba de golpe… recordaba la capilla y el arroz que le arrojó al rostro para felicitarlo por…

―¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Estamos casados!

―Sí…

―¡Estoy casada con una bestia! ―ni en los cuentos se miraba que un hada se casara con una bestia. Siempre era con el príncipe, no con la monstruo u ogro.

―Sí…

―¡Yo quería una gran boda por la iglesia con un hermoso vestido, no esto!

Se levantó, se sentía desesperada por encontrar soluciones. Pero ¿qué? Debía hacerlo rápido, antes de que se enteraran los del gremio… la anulación del matrimonio se escuchaba tan lejana, ya podía escuchar los susurros y las preguntas de todos por casarse y no invitarlos…

Por su boda secreta, capaz decían que era por una poderosa razón que aún no se notaba… ¡No!

Elfman estaba estático, esperando más gritos e insultos por parte de la furiosa Evergreen. Cuando la escuchó reír maquiavélicamente, y temblar a causa de la risa nerviosa que escapaba de su boca, no supo si matarse o huir…

―Nadie sospechará… _jajaja…_ ―habló siniestramente, la risa le daba más miedo―, nadie sospechará… nadie creerá que es cierto si te convierto en una piedra… ―bajó sus lentes de sol.

Hubo un resplandor en sus ojos que terminaron por arreglar todo… Porque ¿Quién iba a estar casada con una estatua? Y en dado caso, podía servir para anular el matrimonio en el futuro…

Elfman estaría así por mucho, mucho, tiempo.

* * *

 **Si ya saben cómo soy, para qué me piden escribir elfever :x no es mío si no hay piedras de por medio. Con que le guste a quién me lo pidió y por Dios, amo a EVER, es una diosaaaaaaaaa XDDDDDDD (LLLLLLLLLL)**


End file.
